Perfect time to be vengeful!
by Joyeaux5-10
Summary: Hemione takes care of Mrs. Blacks painting once and for all! but before she does she gets a little steamy with other Black family member. this is part of my "different Hermione series" look for more coming soon.


It was close to 3AM when the portrait of Walburga Black the former owner of number 12 Grimmauld place started yelling. Someone had been moving around on the ground floor, perhaps to get a drink of water or cup of sleepy time tea. Hermione had been trying to fall asleep for the last three hours when she heard them, and thought to herself 'At least someone else is awake' she was just as tired as the rest of Sirius's house guests from a day of cleaning and ridding the house of dark magic as best they could. Perhaps she was even more tired, NO! She was more tired, more than any of them! She was sick to the teeth of that bitch hanging on the wall screaming vulgarities at her for days! And now someone had woken her and soon the whole house would follow if something wasn't done about that bloody painting! Hermione was more vindictive than even her closet friends would guess. Luckily for them, they had never seen the truly devious side of sweet, bookish, little Hermione Granger. They'd gotten a small taste when she handled that quick quill using Animagus reporter, keeping her trapped as a bug in a jar for as long as she liked. She was far from repressed; she simply had the good sense and understanding that there was a time and place for everything. 2:57 in the morning and you are being insulted by someone from beyond the grave, whom you had never wrong in their life is the perfect time to be vengeful!

She was surprised that she was the only who had gotten up to do something about it. 'O that's right, they're all sleeping, lucky sods!' she thought as she headed to the stairs not troubling to be quite as she stumped down the hall and then stairs. She heard Sirius matching his mother's likeness insult for insult as he struggled with curtains.

"Sirius, stand back!" She said wand drawn.

"It won't work Hermione, nothing does." Mrs. Black on turned her wrath on her.

"RIGHT! THAT'S IT!" Hermione pulled out her hair tie letting her wild curls fall down around her shoulders as she thrust out her chest. Her nipples stood erect against her night shirt as she was without a bra. She flipped her hair as she turned her back to the offending painting and pulled Sirius away as well. The curtains flew back open 'good' she thought 'I hope you enjoy the show' Sirius protests became more confused as she pressed his body against the wall opposite of the painting with her own. Her eyes were filled with a fire that burned so intensely even the ever quick witted and sarcastic Sirius Black was speechless.

His body immediately reacted to the very intimate and somewhat forceful physical contact between them. Close to fourteen years without a woman's touch and now a beautiful young witch was pressing her firm ripening body into his with the lust of one bound for Azkaban. 'Merlin's beard' he thought, all that came out of his mouth was a deep groan as she pushed apart his velvet dressing gown. She pulled it open and down his shoulders trapping his arms to his sides before something close to a rational thought entered his mind. Her eyes devoured his bare chest covered with tattoos as she ran her hands over it. Her eyes followed the path of her hands as her nails gently scraped cross his skin until her fingers tangled in the hair at the back of his neck. When he regained his voice she silenced whatever he was about to say with a searing kiss. When he didn't kiss her back she bit down on his bottom lip sucking into her mouth then dragged it between her teeth.

His mind was once again filled with nothing but the throbbing arousal building at the apex of their bodies and the tightening in his chest as he struggled for breath. Even with his limited range of motion he was able to reach her hips which he kneaded, pulling her closer grinding against his erection. They snogged shamelessly, when they finally broke for air he groaned into Hermione's hair which turned into a hiss of pleasure when she nipped at his jaw. Sirius no longer heard the screams of his mother's painting, three possible reasons, she could have finally burst their ear drums, no; he could still his and Hermione's moaning and gasping, so her cries could have now reached ultrasonic levels or they had shocked her to silence. The thin fabric of his pajama bottoms and her kickers was all that stopped him from entering her dampening heat. He wasn't sure how long they had been at it, thrusting up and down as she rolled her hips; soon it was all too much for him, he gave a silent scream as he climaxed. As if it was a signal Walburga Black gave a blood curdling scream that would wake the dead and Hermione cast a spell sending brilliant blue and white ribbons that froze the painting the sound of crackling ice turned into a high pitched whine. Hermione shot another blast from her wand and the portrait was obliterated into thousands of tiny shards of ice. With a swirl and a flick all the pieces flew into a metal spittoon at the end of the hall, she walked over to it and whispered one last spell setting the contents on fire, she let out a sigh of satisfaction as she continued up the stairs without so much as a backwards glance.

Sirius was left braised against the wall, not yet trusting his legs, having been reduced to what had been a distant memory of having harried sex in the library his sixth year at Hogwarts. 'What the hell am I going to do? What the hell was she thinking?' He hoped the morning would never come. When he'd have to face her, and discuss what had just happened. On the bright side he was now getting very sleepy; his eyes heavy from his release as he made his way to his bed.

In the morning Sirius got up early, with the hope of being able to pull Hermione aside and say…? What? What in hell could or should he say to her? He tried to reason that she started BUT he finished, yes he most definitely finished! In an explosion of heat and a release (he hadn't known he'd been longing for so much) he broke the trust of a young witch, NO! A child, which could have been his own! Merlin knows he'd sewn more than a few oats! Muggles and witches alike, though he didn't remember bedding a woman that looked like Hermione, he tried picturing her older, maybe slightly taller and fully grown into her figure. What would she be when she grew up, a teacher or librarian? In his mind's eye he saw an adult version of Hermione in perfectly tailored dress-robes with a pencil skirt that fit her curves as if it had been painted on. Her wild mess of hair had was pinned a few tendrils hanging loosely, small reading glasses preached on the end of her adorable nose. Her left hand removed the glasses as her right let down her hair; she shook free her curls and purred completely innocent words in a way that made them positively sinful. 'Do you know what the punishment is for returning books late?' His cock twitched at his impure thoughts. 'You might have been sent to Azkaban for crimes you didn't commit but at this rate you'll deserve those twelve years old boy.' Sirius groaned to himself.

He tried think about what to say to her but he kept thinking back to the look in her eyes, it wasn't so much lust, not in the sexual sense. It was a long for reprisal, anger at his mother's portrait. A look he seen in his own eyes, perhaps that was the reason he had been so stunned, so much rage in the eyes of what he once knew as a child, a little girl who was so kind and selfless. Who had saved his life TWICE! Once from Remus, in his wolf form and again with her time turner, all of which came from her brilliant quick thinking.

His heart was heavy, some of the weight was from his guilt but most was the saddening thoughts of the dark things in the world that could change and steal away the sweet and incent things of youth. It seemed that with each new generation children had to grow up quicker than the last.

Hermione was in the kitchen, but so was Molly, who was only letting her place the table settings. She was wearing a fuzzy pink robe over the pale blue night shirt she had been wearing last night. Of course Sirius had to change his pajamas after their "interaction" a little more than three hours ago. Hermione still looked rather pleased with herself though a bit tired. Her expression sobered when she noticed he was standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Sirius, did you mange to sleep at all last night?" He didn't answer right away his eyes shifting to watch Molly for any sign that she had learned about what had transpired last night. He mumbled some indistinguishable words that made him sound as if he was still half asleep. However the gleam in his cool blue grey eyes gave away how very alert he truly was. "I didn't sleep much either, but the few hours I got were heavenly! Thank you for helping me by the way." She looked a little nervous.

"Hermione…" Sirius started but was quickly interrupted by her.

"I know am actions were rather rash and I wish I felt worse about what I did, taking advantage of you the way I did…" More people started to file into the kitchen, the twins were dressed Harry was still in his pajamas.

"Perhaps we should talk about this privat…" She spoke over him once again putting her hand up to stop him.

"I know, and I am sorry. But it's not like what I did is going to be a secret. So I thought it was best if we all talk about it and get it over with so that it isn't a big deal we have to go over, over, and over again. " Sirius was beginning to sweat, thought he looked calm his knuckles were white as he gripped his cup of tea. "No matter how I or anyone looks at it what I did was wrong. We were both emotional; I shouldn't have acted on my desire…" Molly had yet to turn around, and has doing his best to say calm and not meet anyone's eyes, (particularly not Hermione's) he looked slightly past her thinking he hadn't woken his was already in hell.

"Hang on, what's this about?" Harry interrupted, Sirius waited for Hermione to answer who was looking pointedly at him. When the pause became lengthy Molly turned around narrowing her eyes slightly, the twins had a similar expression with a mischievous glint behind their spacious gaze.

"Sirius and I…" She waited to see if he would say anything he didn't. "We, well it was mostly me… The portrait of Sirius's mother… I destroyed it." Everyone's eyebrows rose, except for Sirius and Hermione's. "I took advantage of Sirius's anger and acted childishly because I was sick of that…" Hermione was clearly ready to cruse at the memory of the painting but stopped herself. "It was still a painting of your mother and setting it on fire in a spittoon was more than a little immature."

"Well done Hermione!" The twins said in unison. Sirius stopped himself from letting out a deep sigh of relief as he smiled at her.

"Glad this house is rid of it." He stood to leave but stopped to thank her. "You are a very understanding young woman, you might be right; it isn't wise to act in the heat of passion…" Her eyes sparkled at him. "I might not give a hippogriffs dropping about that women or anything that has to do with her but it is very mature of you to not only think of my feelings, but care about them and the consequences of your actions. Thank you…" He knew this was not over, at least not their discussion, as much as he'd like it to be.


End file.
